


we’re dancing under the rain

by impossible_year



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_year/pseuds/impossible_year
Summary: Roman is good at keeping up a calm and collected facade under pressure. Most of the time, that is. Sometimes, people like Virgil can tear that facade down without a problem, and without even knowing he’s doing it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	we’re dancing under the rain

The rain pounded on the hood of Roman’s car, but neither Roman nor Virgil paid any mind to it. Virgil had his feet propped up on the dash on the passenger side; Roman had his arm hanging out of the window on the driver's side, not terribly worried about rain getting in his car. The two were parked at the edge of a beach, one that was isolated from the public. This would have been one of the most peaceful moments in Romans’ life, had it not been for the fact that it felt as though his heart was racing a thousand miles a minute. 

Roman King and Virgil Stark had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember. Of course they had their other friends, they were all a tight-knit group of friends, but Roman and Virgil were the two to first become close. This surprised everyone, including themselves, because no one had expected the most outgoing and bold theatre kid to willingly hang around with the quietest and most timid art kid. Yet somehow, they still worked well together. They were practically attached at the hip and told each other everything. Well, almost everything. It wasn’t that Roman was actively hiding secrets from Virgil, he had practically no secrets when it came to Virgil, but some things are not worth risking a friendship over. Things like having a huge crush on your best friend. 

The snapping of Virgil’s fingers in front of his face brought Roman back to reality. He wasn’t sure how long he had been thinking, but it must have been a while if Virgil was trying to snap him out of his daze. With a satisfied grin, Virgil sat back in his seat once he saw Roman had focused again. 

“You all good there, Princey? You looked like your heart was gonna jump out of your chest or something,” Virgil laughed but kept an eye on Roman to make sure he was actually okay. Roman only rolled his eyes at his friend, trying his best to not give away how stressed he really was. 

“If our dear Logan was here, he’d lecture you for ages on how it’s scientifically impossible for our heart to jump out of our chests and all that,” Roman retorted, attempting his best impression of Logan, and it was Virgil's turn to roll his eyes. 

“And if Patton was also here, he’d have to explain to Logan that it was figurative and then the two would end up flirting for the rest of the afternoon,” Virgil added on to Roman’s statement, finishing his sentence with a fake gag. At this, Roman laughed even harder than before. 

“Logan and Patton? You must be mistaken, my dark knight! Have you seen the way Remus and Logan look at each other during lunch? It’s disgusting! Logan could do so much better than my awful brother! I’m actually considering permanently eating in the drama room though if they keep that up,” the end of his sentence was barely understandable because of how hard he and Virgil were now laughing. 

As Roman looked up, he saw a faint pink tint on his friend’s cheeks. Unsure of whether it was because of how hard they were laughing or because of the nickname that he had given him without a second thought, he let himself believe that it was the former, no matter how much he wanted it to be the latter. By the time the pair had caught their breath, they were both pink-faced and almost glowing. Virgil finally looked up and was met with Roman’s intense gaze. They stared at each other for what could have been only a few seconds or a few hours; this moment felt magical to Roman. 

The moment ended quickly when a large clap of thunder came from above them, and Roman jumped in his seat. Even though he was laughing, Virgil eyed Roman carefully to make sure he was okay. 

“You all good there, Ro?” Roman, though deeply embarrassed, chuckled at his rather dramatic reaction to the thunder. 

“Of course I’m okay! A prince never gets scared!” Once he was certain that Roman was okay, or as okay as the dramatic boy could be, Virgil smiled and had a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

“I never said you were scared, Princey,” Virgil began slowly. Roman opened his mouth but was at a loss for words. “You’re the one who implied you got scared, or didn’t get scared as you so claimed.” Slowly, Virgil drew in closer to Roman. Roman could swear that his heart was beating so fast that even Virgil could hear it with how close he was. “Actually, you’ve been on edge all day, to say the least. Is there something you’re not telling me, Ro?” Roman couldn’t force himself to speak, his face was burning and his mind had gone blank. Without warning, Virgil fell back against the car door, laughing to the point where he was almost crying. 

“You asshole,” muttered Roman, only half meaning it. He could still feel his face burning, but his heart was slowly returning back to its normal pace and he could process his thoughts with more ease now. 

“Oh God, you should have seen yourself!” A few stray tears fell from Virgil’s eyes. He clutched his stomach just to emphasize his point. “I have never seen you that nervous in your life, and I’ve been to all of your productions!” Finally, Roman caved and laughed along with Virgil. It was actually quite funny once Roman got over the initial embarrassment. “But really, is something up? I wasn’t lying when I said you seem a bit off tonight, and that’s coming from the one who is always feeling off,” Virgil finished. 

Roman wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell Virgil about his feelings, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever feel truly ready. On one hand, if things went south, they’d be in a really awkward situation because Roman had to drive Virgil home. On the other hand, if it went well, it would be like something out of a movie. 

“Promise you won’t get mad or upset or anything? No matter what I say?” Virgil rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“You theatre kids are always so damn dramatic. Yes Roman, I promise I won’t get mad at you when you tell me you’re secretly hooking up with Janus in the supply closet while you guys are on your spare.” Roman’s eyes went wide in shock, now spluttering for the right words to say. 

“I- what? No! No, that’s not even... why would you... what?” Finally collecting himself, he cleared his throat and shook his head. “No, that’s not what I was gonna say.” Virgil, who was chuckling quietly to himself, realized how serious Roman was being and stopped laughing so that Roman could continue speaking. When Roman didn’t say anything for a while, Virgil prompted him to go. 

“Roman? Listen, my joke was uncalled for, I didn’t realize whatever you have to say is this serious. You can go ahead and say it.” 

Roman ran a hand through his neatly gelled hair, something he did when nervous, leading to a few strands falling out of place and onto his forehead. Virgil was patient with him but also refused to stop watching him. He wanted to give Roman the time he needed to say what it was that he needed to say, and didn’t want to miss a single thing. Before he could ask Roman again if he was okay, Roman spoke.

“Shit, this is a lot harder than I expected it to be.” A long pause. “Virgil, I like you. So much. And I know that’s the most simplistic and most boring way to confess your feelings for someone, especially coming from me, but I feel like it would be the most effective way right now. I’ve known you for most of my life, and I know that you’re not one for grand gestures, you like the simple things. So... I hope this is simple enough. And I don’t expect you to reciprocate these feelings, I understand entirely if you don’t, but I do hope that this won’t make things awkward between us, or god forbid ruin our friendship. So that’s that. I just wanted to get that out there; you deserve to know the truth.” 

The rain outside was deafening, there was no sign of it lightening up any time soon. A flash of lightning appeared in the distance, illuminating the lake. Two boys sat in a car at the edge of the beach, both unspeaking. The silence was unbearable for both of them. It seemed to drag on for ages. That is until one of them let out a drawn-out sigh of relief. 

“And here I was thinking that I’d have to be the one to talk about my feelings first! I can only imagine how terrible that would go. I’d probably get so nervous I’d get sick!” At seeing Roman’s confused face, Virgil laughed. “What’s wrong, Princey? Dragon got your tongue? In case you haven’t noticed, your feelings are completely reciprocated.” He attempted to lean over to give Roman a kiss on the cheek, but given the design of the car it was a rather difficult task. Virgil blushed, somewhat embarrassed at his failed attempt. 

Finally coming out of his state of shock, Roman laughed, softly to himself. This whole day felt completely surreal, but this? This was an absolute dream. 

“Maybe, and I’m just thinking out loud here, this would be easier if we went outside,” Roman suggested. Both boys got out of the car, and walked around to the front. When they met, they stood toe to toe and just smiled at each other, both knowing exactly what was running through the others’ head. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

To say their first kiss was just as either of them had imagined it would be? It would be an understatement. This kiss was so much more magical. It was sweet, it was warm, it was everything they both had hoped for and more. 

As soon as they broke apart, Roman wanted to go back in for another kiss but knew that he needed to catch his breath. Instead, he asked a question. 

“So, how long were you holding that in?” Virgil laughed, thinking for a second. 

“Since the summer between tenth and eleventh grade. You?” Roman just hummed. He knew exactly how long it had been, but wanted to pretend he hadn’t been keeping track. 

“Very start of tenth grade,” he said simply. Virgil shook his head in faux shame. 

“You’ve been keeping a secret from me for nearly three whole years? Roman King how dare you!” Lifting his head up to face the sky, Roman laughed, and let the rain wash over him. Then, he got an idea. 

Roman took a step back from Virgil but kept their hands interlocked. Without warning, Roman spun Virgil around and caught him in his arms before continuing to sway with him. 

“What was that?” Virgil asked, once he was stable and had his arms around Roman’s neck. 

“We’re dancing under the rain! I mean, this all feels like a movie, so why not keep it up?” 

“By dancing in the rain? You’ve really got a flare for the dramatics, don’t you?”

“Yeah, maybe I do, but you love it.” 

“Damn right I do.” Virgil stood on his toes, about to kiss Roman for the second time. It was going smoothly until another loud clap of thunder caused Roman to gasp, and pull himself closer to Virgil. “You really are scared of thunder, huh? Didn’t know that was a prince’s weakness.” 

“Shut up,” Roman murmured, his face buried in Virgil's shoulder. Virgil just chuckled and held on firmly to Roman. 

“Can’t run from the wind and the thunder when we’re dancing under the rain.” 

There stood the pair of boys, swaying in the rain to music that only they could hear. They held onto each other tightly, almost afraid that if one were to let go, the other would disappear. This was a moment that they both had waited so long for, and they wanted to make up for as much lost time as possible. 

This wasn’t how either of them imagined this would go. Roman imagined that it would happen during a holiday, where he could make a grand romantic gesture. It would be sparkly and bright and dramatic, just like Roman Virgil imagined a soft confession during the night while they were laying on the floor during a sleepover with their friends. It would be spoken while their other friends slept peacefully around them, and they would have to explain in the morning why the two of them were tangled up with each other. This was so much better than either of them could have hoped or dreamt about.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is taken from Ben Platt’s song Rain, I thought it was very fitting.


End file.
